Disk brakes are known, for example from DE 10 2010 005 909 A1. According to this, so-called guide strips are provided which limit to a predefined extent the displaceability of both the pressure piece and the brake shaft relative to the brake disk in the direction parallel to the rotation axis of the brake shaft. The predefined extent is here zero or almost zero because the guide strips—as their name implies—are intended to guide the pressure piece or brake shaft in the axial direction on braking or on application of the brakes, but at the same time it must be guaranteed that said components do not seize.
In known disk brakes, the part of the guide strips intended to restrict the displaceability of the brake shaft lies deep inside the brake caliper, for which reason precise machining to ensure perfect function is difficult. In addition, deformation of the brake parts involved, in particular the brake caliper, following clamping on braking, acts in the sense of reducing the play between in particular the brake shaft and the relevant portion of the guide strip, which can lead to seizing.